The Monkees ReMeet Mr Zero
by ryandog123
Summary: Peter, Mike, Davy, and Micky meet Mr. Zero  A.K.A. the Devil  once again, and this time, Mr. Zero plans to steal all of The Monkees souls.  Read, review, and find out what will happen to everyone's favorite rock band, The Monkees in this new story!
1. The Monkees ReMeet Mr Zero

Peter, Mike, Davy, and Micky were practicing playing their song 'Nightly Daily' when suddenly, a cloud of smoke appears in front of them.

"Now who could that be?" asked Peter.

"It's Smoky the Bear. He has returned!" answered Mike.

"Silly boys," spoke the Devil.

"Hey, that's not Smoky the Bear," said Davy. "He's that Mr. Zero guy from last week!"

"You can't have him!" yelled Micky defensively. "Peter isn't coming with you!"

"Relax," soothed Mr. Zero. "I've only come to tell you that I'm going out of business."

"Serves you right," whispered Davy.

"What did you say, little boy?" asked Mr. Zero suspiciously.

"Nothing," stated Davy worriedly.

"Well then," continued Mr. Zero, "do you want to visit my shop one last time?"

"NO!" shouted Davy, Mike, Peter, and Micky.

"Everything is pretty much free," added Mr. Zero. "Including my drums, guitars, bass, and harps."

"Well, if you put it like that, sure!" answered Micky.

"Wonderful," said Mr. Zero with a grin. "Be sure to come before 9 P.M."

"Why?" asked Peter. "Oh, you have to check with the people in *coo coo*, right?"

"No," responded Mr. Zero unhappily. "That's when the store always closes."

"I thought it was open 24/7," thought Davy aloud.

"It used to be like that," explained Mr. Zero. "It changed because less and less idiots -I mean people- have been coming to my shop. Because of that, I've decided to change the times open from 24/7 to 9:00-9:00 on the weekdays and 7:00-12:00 on the weekends."

"Today is Saturday," reminded Mike.

"So what? I can change the times whenever I want," replied Mr. Zero. "I _am_ the devil, you know."

"Great," said Micky in a hurry. We'll get going to your shop in a couple of minutes."

"It's settled then," said Mr. Zero. "I shall be seeing you four at about 3:25. See you soon." And with the snap of his fingers, Mr. Zero was gone.


	2. Mr Zero's Pawn Shop

"Wow!" remarked Micky. "Mr. Zero really remodeled his shop!"

"You idiot," replied Mr. Zero. "That's Sally's Furniture Store!"

"That would make sense," agreed Mike. "I wouldn't imagine Mr. Zero's shop being so... Colorful and abstract."

"Shall we go in, boys?" asked Mr. Zero.

"After you," answered Peter.

"No, I insist," added Mr. Zero. "Go."

A crackle of thunder was heard in the distance.

"Okay! You go in first, Davy!" exclaimed Micky.

"No, you first, Micky!" insisted Davy.

"I couldn't possibly do so, Davy! You deserve it more than I do!" repeated Micky.

"No, no. You're the best out of all of us!" added Davy.

"Oh, come on, Davy! You need to stop telling everyone that _I'm_ the best, and start telling everyone the truth!"

"Guys, quiet down!" exclaimed Mike, as he gave Peter, Micky, and Davy a shove inside the front glass door.

"That's a good boy," whispered Mr. Zero as he telepathically opened the door for Mike.

"This place is really colorful!" admired Micky.

"Idiot," responded Mr. Zero, "stop looking at the furniture store next door!"

"Hey, nice rhyming, Mr. Zero!" remarked Davy.

"I wasn't trying to rhyme, short one," stated Mr. Zero unhappily. "Now stand up from that chair. That's for employees -meaning me- only!"

Davy stood up from the chair, only to look about an inch taller.

"I wouldn't expect a young man like you to look as small as a ten year old," observed Mr. Zero unsympathetically.

"It's not my fault, Mr. Zero," explained Davy. "It's just that..."

"SILENCE!" yelled Mr. Zero furiously.

"Hey Peter: look! It's that harp that Mr. Zero gave you... In trade for your soul," said Mike.

"Hey, that _is_ the harp! Say, Mr. Zero, do you still have that contract?" asked Peter.

"In fact, I do, Peter. It's right over there inside that small bin next to the bass guitars," directed Mr. Zero.

Peter walked over to the bin and looked inside of the garbage can.

"It looks really nice in there," remarked Peter thoughtfully.

"How does he not know that it's inside of a garbage bin?" asked Mr. Zero to himself.

"Say, Mike, do you know where Micky is?" inquired Davy.

"Hey guys, how did you get inside of Sally's -uncolored and bleak- Furniture Store? You should be inside of this wildly colored shop that Mr. Zero owns!" exclaimed Micky from Sally's Furniture Store.

"Do any of you notice how much of a fool he is?" asked Mr. Zero hopefully.

"Not at all," replied Mike, Peter, and Davy.

There was silence for a minute.

"Well? Aren't the three of you going to purchase one of these instruments?" inquired Mr. Zero impatiently.

"I think you mean '_four_ of you', corrected Micky once he reentered the shop.

"Just buy one of the instruments, for crying out loud!" screeched Mr. Zero furiously.


	3. The New Instruments

"Micky? What do you think I should get?" asked Peter.

"Don't you want that harp again?" inquired Micky, confused.

"How did you know?" queried Peter.

"Just get the harp again!" yelled Micky.

"Great idea!" agreed Peter. "What are _you_ going to get, Micky?"

"I'm getting a new drum to replace the one I use for Randy Scouse Git, which someone busted a hole in!" answered Micky unhappily.

"Well, I can tell you that _I_ have nothing to do with that incident!" spoke Peter nervously.

"I'm sure you don't," said Micky to himself.

"What are you getting, Davy?" inquired Mike.

"I've decided to get a new tambourine and three new miracas. What instrument are _you_ getting, Mike?" asked Davy.

"I'm not getting anything," retorted Mike, satisfied.

Mr. Zero magicly appeared behind Mike right before he turned around.

"AH!" screamed Mike.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Mr. Nesmith?" asked Mr. Zero. "I just got a new guitar yesterday, and I know you haven't seen it yet."

"I'll pass," responded Mike.

"I'm not joking," said Mr. Zero. He snapped his fingers and a pale Gibson flame guitar appeared in his hands.

"Oh my...!" started Mike amazed.

"And, like I said earlier, everything is pretty much free," repeated Mr. Zero.

"Can I... Hold it?" stuttered Mike.

"Take it," stated Mr. Zero. "No one else wants it, anyways."

In less than a second, Mike was grasping the guitar like it was the last candy bar in the universe.

"Well then, shall we sign the contracts?" inquired Mr. Zero.

"Hey Mike, have you seen Micky?" asked Peter.

"Hey, guys!" yelled Micky as he walked back inside of the shop.

"Micky, why are you holding a chair?" asked Davy.

"I don't know why you guys are in here, but I bought this chair from Mr. Zero's Pawn Shop," explained Micky. "I thought he sold instruments, but he actually sells _furniture_! Not only that, but I had to pay! That is _not_ what Mr. Zero said a while ago. Oh, yeah... Mr. Zero wasn't there: instead, a woman named Sally was behind the cash register."

Mr. Zero was speechless. He had never seen a man as foolish as Micky ever: not even in the times when Adam and Eve were in the Garden of Eden.

"I thought you were going to buy a replacement drum," reminded Peter.

"Why does he need a replacement drum?" wondered Davy aloud.

"Someone popped a hole in his drum. The drum he uses for Randy Scouse Git," whispered Mike.

"I am," responded Micky.

"Then why did you buy this chair?" asked Peter.

"I didn't buy it. Mr. Zero owns it!" argued Micky.

"Davy! Peter! Mike! Micky! Are you four going to sign the contracts?" shouted Mr. Zero unhappily.

"OKAY!" yelled Davy, Micky, Mike, and Peter in unison.

"Well then," said Mr. Zero calmer. He snapped his fingers and Peter's new harp, Micky's new drum, and Davy's new tambourine and miracas appeared in their hands, or on the table in front of them. Along with the instruments were contracts taped to all of them (except Davy's three miracas).

"Now... Sign the documents," ordered Mr. Zero with a grin.

Micky, Mike, Peter, and Davy all signed the contracts, not noticing that they have just signed a contract saying that they were trading their souls to Mr. Zero: the Devil.


End file.
